Never Profile a Liar
by sambam17
Summary: When feared that Ali's killer might be after the Liars, the BAU is called in to investigate. But will the profilers get too close to figuring out the Liars' secrets? Ezria, Soby, Haleb, Maya/Emily Before "JJ" and For Whom the Bell Tolls
1. Just Your Average Monday

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my new story! First of all, JJ is in this story. There is no Ashley Seaver. I don't have a problem with her, but I like JJ better. Prentiss is in it too. And also, since JJ is the communications liaison, I wasn't sure if she did protection detail, but I know she carries a gun, so she will be on protection detail. For PLL, this is before For Whom the Bell Tolls, so Aria and Ezra are still together, Ezra still works at the high school, Spencer and Toby are together, and for the purpose of this story, Caleb still lives in Hanna's basement without her mom knowing. Other than that everything is canon. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars or Criminal Minds **

_Monday, 7:50 AM_

Aria, Spencer, Emily, and Hanna all walked up to their lockers.

"So, anything exciting happen this weekend?" asked Emily.

"Not really. But at least we haven't gotten any messages from A lately," said Hanna.

"I was beginning to think that she has forgotten about us," said Spencer.

The bell rang to get to first period.

"Let's go guys," said Aria.

"Oh yeah! We don't want to be late to Aria's favorite class!" said Hanna in a joking tone.

"Oh shut up!" said Aria, although a smile was starting to appear on her face. "Or I'll start talking about a certain someone living in your basement."

Before Hanna got to respond, a voice boomed over the loud speaker. "Would Hanna Marin, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields please come to the principal's office."

"Just when we thought this was going to be a peaceful week," said Spencer.

With that, they all walked off to the principal's office, awaiting whatever fate they were about to face.

**A/N: There is another chapter so keep reading!**


	2. Off To Rosewood

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL, CM, or Wikipedia.**

_DC Monday 0500_

SSAs Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, Spencer Reid, and David Rossi were ready to be briefed on their latest case. They were waiting on SSA Derek Morgan and the tech analyst, Penelope Garcia.

"Where are Morgan and Garcia?" asked Hotch.

"I don't know," said Emily.

"Sorry we're late," said Garcia, as she comes in wearing a bright orange dress. "My car broke down so I called Derek."

"Not to mention it's flippin' 5AM. We just got back from a case last night at midnight," said Morgan.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but this couldn't wait. JJ?" said Hotch.

"Last year, 15 year old Alison DiLaurentis went missing while at a sleepover at her friend's barn. Almost five months ago, her body was found buried in her backyard. She died of suffocation, but suffered from blunt-force trauma to the head," explained JJ.

"Well, why are they calling us, if there aren't any other bodies?" asked Rossi.

"Alison and her four best friends were a tight knit group at Rosewood Day. The Rosewood PD has asked us to come in because they believe that one of, or all of these girls may be future victims."

"Do they have any suspects?" asked Reid.

"Toby Cavanaugh, a senior at the high school was accused, but later let off because of false evidence. Spencer Hastings, one of Alison's best friends, found a trophy belonging to her brother-in-law, Ian Thomas, with blood on it. The remaining three girls and she took it to the police department, believing it was the murder weapon, but it was rat's blood, not human's."

"Rat's blood?" asked Morgan.

"Rat's are the most common animals scientists use for research. They are small and easy to maintain," said Reid.

"So you're saying that our unsub is a scientist?" asked Morgan.

"Not necessarily. Not only are they easy to maintain, but they are easy to obtain. Our unsub could have easily have went to a pet store and bought one."

"Alright. The jet leaves in 20 minutes. We're going to Rosewood."

**A/N: I know that these chapters are short, but they will get longer as the story progresses. So any constructive criticism would be awesome! And also, anything that Reid says, I will most likely make up. So just think of me as Wikipedia: I am fun to read but totally unreliable **


	3. The Plan

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. This chapter is super short but I promise I will update tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned Pretty Little Liars and Criminal Minds, I'd be lying **

The jet landed in Pennsylvania. The BAU team exited the jet, while being greeted by the local police.

"Detective Kale?" When he nodded, JJ continued. "I'm Jennifer Jareau, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes, thank you for coming," said the detective.

"Of course. These are SSAs Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Reid, and Prentiss," she said as she pointed everyone out.

"We have a conference room set up for you in the local Rosewood Police Department. It's close to the high school, so you will be close to all of the girls. How did you want to get things going?" he asked as he led them towards the cars.

"Well, we were thinking that Agent Rossi and I will go to the school and meet the girls, tell them what's going on. The rest of us will set up in the conference room you have provided us," said Hotch.

"Sounds good," said Kale.

**A/N: I know it's really short, but it's just a filler chapter. Promise I will update tomorrow **


	4. How It's Going Down

**A/N: As promised… And it's longer.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own them.**

When Aria, Hanna, Spencer, and Emily walked into the principal's office, they did not expect to see two men in suits. The four girls sat on the couch across from them, with questioning looks on their faces. Although they were skeptical, they all looked fairly relaxed.

"You look comfortable," stated Rossi in a questioning tone.

"We've been in this office far too many times to not know what this is about," said Hanna.

"So are you guys like, consultants for the local police? We were expecting Detective Kale," said Spencer.

"Not exactly. I'm SSA Hotchner and this is SSA Rossi, from the FBI's Behavior Analysis Unit," said Hotch.

"Isn't that for serial killers?" asked Spencer.

"We believe that the man that killed Alison, isn't finished yet," said Hotch.

"You think they want to kill us?" asked Aria. She thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess that makes sense."

"Wait a minute. You said 'the man who killed Alison.' How do you know it's a man?" asked Emily.

"We profile serial killers. We can already tell you that he is a white male, probably in his mid to late thirties," said Rossi.

"So Toby's definitely off the hook then?" asked Spencer.

"I told you so," Emily mumbled.

Spencer laughed, which got the rest of the girls laughing uncontrollably. Hotch and Rossi looked at them questioningly.

"It's just, this is the best news we've had in a long time," said Aria.

"Best news? We just told you four that you may become victims to murder, and that's good news?" asked Rossi.

"We've been terrified that someone was going to come into our homes and kill us, ever since they found Ali's body. It's kind of a relief that we now have people to protect us," said Spencer.

"People with guns," Hanna added.

"Plus, you've narrowed down the suspects, which helps," said Emily.

"Did you have a suspect in mind?" asked Hotch.

All four girls looked at each other.

"I'm guessing you've heard about the trophy. The one we found with blood on it?" asked Spencer.

"Your brother-in-laws," said Rossi.

"Yeah. We thought it was him."

"As I'm sure Reid could tell us, we are not always dead accurate with our age calculations. Ian Thomas is 27 years old, so he is still a possibility. If you want us to look into him…"

"No!" shouted the liars.

Hotch and Rossi looked at them funny.

"Ok… well, here's how it's going to go. We are going to have one agent per each of you four on protection duty. They will stay with you at your house and come to school with you. They will go everywhere you go," said Hotch.

"Everywhere?" asked Aria.

"Just be glad it isn't Witness Protection Program," said Rossi.

Aria shot a nervous glance at Hanna.

"The agents assigned to protect you will be waiting for you after school. Your parents have been informed also," said Hotch.

"Now, we suggest that you go back to class, and our agents will be waiting on the front steps when the final bell rings," said Rossi.

"Do you mind us asking who will be the agents protecting us?" asked Emily.

"Not at all. Emily, you will have Agent Jenifer Jareau. Hanna, yours is Agent Emily Prentiss. I'm sorry but, those are our only two women on the team, so Spencer, your agent is Dr. Spencer Reid. Aria, your Agent will be Agent Derek Morgan," said Hotch.

The bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

"We should go," said Spencer, as she stood up from the couch.

"Buzzkill," said Hanna, although she stood up with the rest of the girls.

"Just go through your day as you usually would, and the agents will wait for you after school," said Hotch.

"Thank you," said Emily, and they left.


	5. Conversations

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Finals suck!**

**Disclaimer: If only…**

Spencer and Aria headed off to PE, while Hanna and Emily went to history.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Emily.

"What?" asked Hanna, clearly confused.

"Caleb. You don't want the agent to find out right?"

Hanna sighed. "I forgot. Well, I can't kick him out. He's got nowhere else to go. But what if the agent tells my mom?"

"Do you think she'd do that?"

"I don't know. I'll just have to keep a low profile with him."

As Aria and Spencer were changing in the girls' locker room, they tried to keep their conversation quiet.

"So when are you going to tell him?" asked Spencer.

Aria pondered this for a moment. She missed his class, and now that they had FBI agents wondering around she had to be careful.

"I don't know. I'll try to sneak away at lunch without it being suspicious. I don't know if the agents are at school still."

Spencer was quiet for a minute.

"Are you okay?" asked Aria.

"Yeah. I was just thinking that I probably shouldn't spend as much of my time with Toby right now. I mean, I want to, and I don't care what people think, but do you think it's a good idea? They might look into us both being suspects," said Spencer.

"They might. But it's not like we would have been able to go on dates right now anyway. The agents would be with us at all times. What are you going to say: 'Party of three, me, my boyfriend, and my FBI watchdog.' Talk about awkward."

"I know. We've all just gotta lay low for a while."

"I'll see you guys in a little bit," said Aria, as the rest of the girls headed off for lunch. She was going to talk to Ezra. All she could hope for was that this investigation was over ASAP, so things could go back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be.

She walked up to his classroom and quietly closed the door. He was sitting at his desk grading papers.

"Hey," said Aria.

He looked up and smiled. "I heard your name over the loudspeaker. Is everything okay?" asked Ezra.

"Yeah, but there are some FBI agents here who think that whoever killed Ali may come after us. So, the girls and I are going to have an agent at us at all times."

"So that means that you're not going to be able to come over."

"He's going to be with me at all times…"

"Wait. He?"

"Are you jealous?" asked Aria, a smile creeping up her face.

"No! I just… you couldn't have had a girl agent?"

"You are jealous! Don't worry Ezra. We are risking so much with this relationship. You really think I'm stupid enough to cheat on you?"

"No."

Aria leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I got to go. But I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Ezra smiled at her. "Bye."

Between fourth nd fifth period, Hanna walked up to Caleb's locker.

"Hey," he said.

"So, the FBI is here and I have an agent assigned to me. It's all because they think that Ali was killed by a serial killer and they think that we are next. You're gonna have to be really careful around my house. The agent might see you and she might tell my mom. And my mom can't find out," Hanna rambled.

Beat. "You kinda threw a lot at me there."

"So will you be careful?"

"Sure."

"Just walk to my house, and wait for my signal to come inside."

"Okay 007. I'll see you later."

Caleb closed his locker and walked away.

**A/N: Review and give me some ideas of what you want to see coming. I love incorporating what my readers want into the story. I already know who the killer in my story is and it is not who it is in the books **


	6. BAU Meets the Liars

**A/N: I'm so sorry about updating and I know I promised longer chapters, but I had a really bad day today and I didn't get to write as much as I wanted. Please review, and I will get another chapter up by Friday **

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

As the last bell of the day rang, the girls met in the hallway.

"Okay, is anyone else freaking out about this?" asked Emily.

"Relax, Em. Everything will be fine," said Hanna, although there was some doubt in her voice.

"We should go," said Aria.

They all walked to the front of the school. When they reached the front steps, they found four agents waiting for them.

"Are you from the BAU?" asked Spencer.

"Yes. I'm Jenifer Jareau. I'm supposed to go with Emily."

Emily put her hand out. "I'm Emily."

JJ shook it. "You can call me JJ."

"I'm Derek Morgan and I'm looking for Aria."

"That's me."

"Uh, I'm with Spencer," said Reid.

"Me," said Spencer.

"I'm Spencer Reid, but don't worry. Just call me Reid."

"And I'm guessing you're Hanna," said Prentiss.

"Yep."

"I'm Emily."

"So what do we do now?" asked Hanna.

"Well, we already met your parents. We could all go somewhere and get better acquainted. Or we could separately go to your houses," said Derek.

"We could meet at the Grill," said Spencer.

"I drove us all to school, so we could meet there. It's the first building on Main Street," said Hanna.

"Sounds good," said Prentiss.


	7. At the Grill

**A/N: Sorry! The site wouldn't let me upload any chapters! The next chapters are going to be based on each liar bonding with each agent. So tell me which Liar you want to hear about first. Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Really? That's what I thought.**

The girls arrived at the Grill before the agents. They got a table just as the agents walked through the doors. They sat down at the table, but didn't say anything.

"So…" said Spencer.

"How old are you?" Hanna blurted out to Reid.

"Hanna!" Emily smacked Hanna on the arm.

"What?" Hanna said.

"No, it's fine. I'm 27," said Reid.

"No offense, but isn't that a little young? I mean, are you like a genius or something?" asked Hanna.

"Yes," said Prentiss, JJ, and Morgan.

"I guess it's not just a name you have in common, huh Spence?" said Aria.

"So, Spencer, you like school?" asked JJ.

"Uh, yeah," said Spencer.

"How about the rest of you. Aria, what's your favorite class?" asked Prentiss.

"English," said Hanna, Spencer, and Emily.

Aria gave them a dirty look. "Uh, yeah. English. I love to read and write."

"That's cool. So you girls are smart, pretty. You must have boyfriends," said Morgan.

Hanna nudged Spencer. "Spence here is the only one of us who has a boyfriend." Hanna shot a nervous glance at Aria.

"Speak of the devil," said Emily. "Toby!" Emily raised her hand up.

The agents turned around to look at him as Spencer got up and kissed him.

"Toby Cavanaugh?" asked Morgan.

"Uh…, yeah," said Aria.

"Wasn't he a suspect?" asked JJ.

"He _was_ a suspect. He's innocent," said Emily, as Spencer brought Toby over.

"Toby, these are the agents from the BAU. They're going to be staying with each of us," said Spencer.

"Cool. Listen Spencer, I'm not here alo-" But Toby was cut off by a voice in the doorway.

"Toby?" said Jenna.

The agents turned around, but before they did, they saw the girls stiffen and Toby close his eyes.

"I'll be right there, Jenna," said Toby. He turned to Spencer and kissed her. "I got to go."

"Bye," said Spencer.

"Well, that was…" said Reid.

"Yeah," said Hanna.

Right as she said that, all four of the girls' cell phones went off. They all stared at their phones on the table.

"Aren't you guys gonna get that?' asked JJ.

They read the text, and then shared a nervous glance.

**I guess I'm not the only one watching over you. I just hope **_**someone **_**doesn't spill your secrets. Kisses.**

**-A**

**A/N: So tell me which Liar you want the next chapter to be centered on. Send me a review and the one with the most will be written about first. **


	8. Derek and Aria

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was in Tahoe on vacation. It was hot, but you could still see SNOW on the mountains! In July!:) Anyway, the majority of the votes were for Aria and Derek this chapter. Next is Spencer, then Hanna, and then Emily. I also wanted to add that in this story, Aria's parents live together and Ezra still teaches at Rosewood. And Ella teaches at Rosewood too.**

Derek and Aria arrived at the Montgomery household.

Aria opened the door. "Mom? Dad? Mike? Anyone here?"

Ella, Byron, and Mike came into the living room.

"Agent Morgan. How nice to see you again. You remember my husband Byron and my son Mike?" said Ella.

"Nice to see you again Mrs. Montgomery. And please, call me Derek."

Ella pointed to herself. "Ella. We're a very informal family. Well, I have to drop Mike off at lacrosse practice, and then I have to stay and grade papers. And has to go to Hollis. Aria, why don't you give Derek a tour."

When everyone left, Aria took him into the kitchen. "So, this is the kitchen. Since you're going to be staying here, help yourself to food. The bathroom is down the hall." Aria took him upstairs. "This is Mike's room and this is my parents'. That's the bathroom and that's my room. And the guest room is right across from mine. You can put yourself in there."

"Thanks," said Derek as he put his bag in his room. "Mind if I check your room out? I need to check out your windows."

"Sure," said Aria as she led him in.

Derek walked to the window and looked out it. "Who lives there?" asked Derek as he pointed to the house across from them.

"The Jeffersons. Don't worry. I doubt they killed Ali. They're 70 years old and have six cats."

"Nice."

He looked around the room until his eyes landed on a pile of books on her bedside table.

"Hey. Can I borrow a book? I didn't bring one and I'm probably gonna have some downtime." As he said this, he picked up the top book. It read Winesburg Ohio, and inside was a note from Ezra.

Aria quickly snatched it from him. He stared at her.

"Um…" Aria grabbed Great Expectations. "Read this? It's one of my favorites."

"Uh, no. Thanks."

Derek's phone rang. "Hey, Babygirl." Aria raised her eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Hold on. Aria, is Alison's family in town?"

"Her parents moved to New York after the funeral and her brother Jason moved to Philadelphia."

Derek nodded and got back on the phone. "No, they aren't. Alright. Bye, Garcia."

"That your girlfriend?" asked Aria, feigning innocence.

Derek smiled. "Uh, no. Penelope Garcia. She's our tech analyst and one of my close friends. You'd like her."

"Well, maybe she could drop by sometime. In the meantime, I've got homework. So, I'll be here if you need to ask me any questions. Otherwise, I'll tell you when dinner is ready," said Aria.

"Cool," said Derek, as he left for his room.

**A/N: Next chapter will be up by Monday. Maybe before. If I get anything wrong, like you think someone is out of character, review or PM me. I will be happy to take anything you guys say into consideration. Anyways, send a review and give me some ideas. I always want to know what you guys want to see in the story, no matter how small.**


	9. Spencer and Reid

**A/N: I am absolutely sooooo sorry for not updating. My computer crashed and I had to have three Dell guys come fix it. Then it broke again and I had to buy a new computer. And I have my first AP test tomorow. Yikes. Anyway, here are two chapters to hold you over until next Tuesday. Read on!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, no.**

Spencer led Reid into her house. "So, kitchen's here and the bathroom's there," said Spencer as she pointed them out. She led him upstairs. "And here's my room and the guest room. You can put your stuff in there."

"Thanks. So when do your parents get home?" asked Reid as he and Spencer walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Both of them get home at around seven. Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure." They sat in silence until the coffee was poured. "So I know you like school. Do you play any sports?" asked Reid.

"I play field hockey and tennis. What about you?" "Uh no. I'm more of a book worm."

"I love reading too. Who's your favorite author?"

"I'm a Dickens fan, but I pretty much read anything."

They coninued talking about various authors until the back door opened. Spencer visibly tensed and gripped her mug tighter. Reid noticed and turned in his seat to see a tall man with dark hair and eyes.

"Hey Spence. I didnt know you were home. Who's your friend?" said Ian.

"Melissa didn't tell you?" When he shook his head Spencer continued. "The police think that Ali's killer wants to kill us, so they called in the FBI. This is Special Agent and Dr Reid. Reid this is Ian, my sister's husband."

Reid shook Ian's hand, but also noticed Spencer looking for a reaction to Ian. Something about him creeped Reid out.

"I have to run by the school and Melissa is going to be home late," Ian said.

"Okay."

With that, Ian walked out.

"Is everything okay?" asked Reid. Spencer jumped. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Remember, I'm a profiler."

"Its nothing. I have homework, so I'll be upstairs. Help yourself to anything."

Spencer practically ran upstairs, leaving Reid to contemplate what he had just seen. He made a mental note to ask Garcia to run a background on this Ian guy.

**A/N: Keep reading! There is another chapter!**


	10. Hanna and Prentiss

**A/N: Yay! Second chapter tonight!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed in these ten seconds:(**

Hanna walked into her house, followed by Prentiss. Hanna started to walk into the kitchen when she saw Caleb. "Basement!" she mouthed. When she heard the door shut, she led Prentiss in.

"Nice place," Prentiss said.

"Thanks. Help yourself to food and the bathroom's right here."

Hanna led Prentiss upstairs to the guest room.

"Your room," she said. Prentiss put her bag in it and walked back down the stairs with Hanna. Hanna went over to the fridge. "Do you want some water?" asked Hanna.

"Sure," said Prentiss. They sat down at the table and drank in silence, until there was a loud noise from the basement. Prentiss stood up, but Hanna went wide-eyed. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It's just the, uh, water heater. I'll go fix it."

Hanna went down to the basement, leaving Prentiss in the kitchen.

_**Basement**_

"Caleb!" Hanna whispered.

"I'm sorry!" he whispered back, obviously annoyed. "I just didn't plan on spending my day in the basement."

"I know. I'm sorry. I'll try to get her out in a couple minutes."

"You better get back. I don't think she believes that you can fix a water heater. Or even know what one is."

Hanna punched him in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Karma," said Hanna with a smile, and then headed back up to the kitchen.

**_Meanwhile_**

Prentiss sat at the table, waiting for Hanna to 'fix the water heater.' All of a sudden, Hanna's phone beeped. Prentiss looked at the caller ID, but it said 'unknown number.' She was about to pick it up when Hanna walked in.

"What I miss?" asked Hanna.

"Oh, you got a text," said Prentiss.

Hanna went wide-eyed, and almost looked fearful. "Did you look at it?"

"No," said Prentiss, with a smile. Hanna relaxed. "I may be a fed, but I'm don't dig into someone's personal life like that."

"So, I was thinking we could go hit the shops? You do like shopping, right?" asked Hanna.

"I do. But don't you have homework?"

"Honey, I invented the word procrastinate. Let's go." Hanna grabbed her purse and pulled Prentiss to the front door. When Hanna was in the passenger seat, she looked at her phone:

What do you think will happen when your agent finds out you're hiding a delinquent in your basement? Guess we'll find out soon. Toodles. - A

**A/N: The next chapter will be Emily and JJ and it will be on Tuesday. Review please!**


	11. Emily and JJ

**A/N: I can't wait till that Halloween special of Pretty Little Liars! And the new season of Criminal Minds! I just saw a promo for it and it looks awesome! On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

Emily brought JJ into her house, pointing out the kitchen and bathroom. She led her upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"So, this is where you'll be staying. You can put your stuff down in there," said Emily.

JJ took a framed picture of Henry out and put it on the nightstand.

"Cute. Is he your son?" asked Emily.

"Yeah. His name's Henry. I love taking pictures of him. Baby pictures are just so fun to look at. My house is filled with them," said JJ.

Emily motioned JJ to follow her into her room. Emily grabbed a picture on her dresser.

"My mom showed this to me last year. It's me at my first birthday party."

"You were adorable," said JJ.

"Thanks."

JJ looked at the wall next to Emily's dresser. It had a ton of different pictures tacked on the wall. JJ looked at a bunch of different pictures of the four girls. Her eyes stayed on a picture of Alison. She pointed at the picture of Toby and Emily at Homecoming.

"That's Toby Cavnaugh right? Is he your boyfriend?" asked JJ.

Emily laughed. "Uh, no. He's actually Spencer's boyfriend. We went to homecoming together before they started dating, and actually, right before I found out I was gay."

"Oh. Good for you." JJ looked at he picture of Emily and Maya in the photo booth. "Is that your girlfriend?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Kinda. She was, but my mom found pot in her backpack and her parents sent her off to some rehabilitation camp. I haven't seen her in about four months."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. She comes back soon. So, do you want to go downstairs and get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Emily's phone beeped at the sound of an incoming text. Emily visibly flinched, and JJ noticed. She slowly looked down at her phone, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was from Spencer and addressed to all of the girls:

Need to meet tomorrow. Without the feds. After second period in the empty music room.

**A/N: This is one of my least favorite chapters. It is way too short. I will update with a longer chapter on maybe Friday. I'll try to get it in on Friday night, but if I don't, definately on Saturday:) Later.**


	12. Gathering Evidence

A/N: First off, I am mega sorry for not updating! I was swamped with homework and I kinda lost my drive for the story. But Im back!

Disclaimer: Dont own it.

The BAU team was inside the police station gathering the information they had learned from the girls. Since all of the girls had firt period together, Rossi took over watching them so that the team could talk over the case.

"Did any of the girls say anything about who they might think the killer may be? Or did they exhibit any unusual signs?" asked Hotch.

"There wasn't anything super unusual about Aria. When I grabbed one of her books she kind of freaked out, but it could have just been private," said Derek.

Prentiss nodded. "When Hanna went down to the basement, I told her she got a text and she cringed. She was really scared when she thought that I had read it."

"The same thing happened with Emily," said JJ. "She flinched when her phone beeped, but looked relieved when she read it."

"That is wierd," said Reid. "But I think the strangest thing happened to Spencer. We were talking, and she was completely relaxed until her brother-in-law, Ian Thomas, came into the house. when I tried to ask her about it, she completely ignored the subject. The guy was creepy though. Another thing was that when she told him that I was a fed, she was waiting for his reaction. It was like she knew he had done something illegal."

"Maybe she thinks he's a suspect," said JJ.

"Maybe."

"Alright, first period's almost over. You all shoud head back to the school," said Hotch.

Hanna closed the door of the empty music room and turned to face Aria, Spencer, and Emily.

"Guys, we need to be really careful. These feds are way more observant than Rosewood's cops. I don't know about you guys, but Reid is getting really close to finding out all of my secrets," said Spencer.

"I know what you mean. We need to keep an extra low profile," said Aria.

"This is turning out to be way harder than I thought it was going to be," said Emily.

"I know. And I'm pretty sure A is going to be watching us even more closely now than she has in the past," said Hanna.

A/N: I know its short but it's better than nothing. October is literally the worst month for me, and it's my birthday month. I will try extremely hard to update soon, but they will probably be shorter. I will probably update faster if I had ideas. So if you guys have any ideas, no matter how small, throw 'em at me 'cause I would love to use them. I get more stuck on parts with the couples, like Ezria, Spoby... etc. Any thoughts are welcome! Thank you guys for not giving this story up! 


	13. So sorry!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I don't think I will be able to finish the story. If there is anyone who wants to finish it, just PM me. The only requirements are that it has to be all of the pairings I set it up to be. Thanks so much for everyone who has been reading this story, but I am way to busy to finish it. Thanks,  
>Teamtiva <div> 


	14. Thanks!

Okay. The story has been given to CM-HotchPrentissheart. So look for their posted story and I lookforward to reading it! Thanks again for your amazing support! 


End file.
